


Dog Stories

by devilinthedetails



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Disagreements, Family, Gen, Provost's Dog Series, mentoring, stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Lady Teodorie is unhappy with the Dog stories Lord Gershom shares with Beka.





	Dog Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kypriotha at Goldenlake as part of the Wishing Tree Event.

Dog Stories

When Lord Gershom returned from a day at the kennels, Beka hurried out of the kitchens with a pitcher of wine to wash the dust and dirt of the streets from his throat. After he had taken several swallows, he regaled her with a report of how two of his most trusted Lower City dogs–Tunstall and Goodwin–were on the cusp of bagging Bloody Jack, a notorious criminal in Jane Street District.

Before Beka, who was never tongue-tied when Lord Gershom told her stories of his Dog work, could ask any eager questions to draw more details from Lord Gershom, Lady Teodorie swept into the room with not rumple in her silk dress or a misplaced hair despite the fury on her face.

“Why are you discussing Dog business with Rebakah?” Lady Teodorie’s sniff implied that the phrase “Dog business” could be replaced by one for street scummer.

“She’s interested in Dog business.” Lord Gershom was suddenly subdued in contrast to the excitement he had shown when relating Tunstall and Goodwin’s imminent capture of Bloody Jack. Lady Teodorie could change the temperature in any room from summer warmth to winter cold with one pointed question. “I share my stories with her because I know they bore you, my good lady.”

“Only the lower classes carry their work home with them, my lord.” Lady Teodorie’s lips thinned. “We in the nobility are not common laborers, and though we may treat our servants with courtesy, we certainly don’t confide in them our daily affairs or converse with them as if they were our equals in standing.”

“Beka wishes to be a Dog.” Lord Gershom’s answer made Beka stare at the carpet, certain that Lady Teodorie would be even more provoked by Beka’s desire to be a Dog rather than a maid in Lady Teodorie’s service, which Lady Teodorie perceived not only as a rejection of her kindness but also as an affront to the proper gender roles by which she strove to order her household. “I think telling her stories of my work can be early training for her.”

“Many boys of your household have become Dogs. What’s so special about Rebakah that you favor her so with your stories?” There was such a jealousy–an envy of something that Beka and Lord Gershom shared that Lady Teodorie didn’t even want to understand–in Lady Teodorie’s tone that Beka couldn’t contain a gasp.

“Small pitchers have big ears.” Lord Gershom’s gaze flicked from his wife to Beka. “Thank you for the wine, Beka. You may bring it back to the kitchens now.”

Lord Gershom waited until Beka had retreated to the kitchens before offering his response to Lady Teodorie, so Beka never learned what it was.

Later that evening as she sat with him in his study and polished his leather pouch, Lord Gershom sighed. “I apologize for getting you into trouble with my lady wife, Beka.”

Beka thought that Lady Teodorie ought to be the one apologizing but since she knew it was wrong to insult a man’s wife to his face and because she hated to be the subject of disagreement between the lord and lady of the household that had taken her in off the streets, she ducked her head. “It’s I who should apologize to you for getting you in trouble with your lady wife, my lord.”

“Perhaps I shouldn’t burden you with any more Dog stories?” There was a twinkle in Lord Gershom’s as Beka’s chin jerked up in shock that Beka realized he had sensed in advance what her reaction would be to this suggestion. He was tugging at her tail to tease her much as he would the four-legged dogs on which he doted.

“Your Dog stories aren’t a burden, sir.” Beka smiled slightly for the first time since Lady Teodorie had interrupted her conversation with Lord Gershom earlier. “They’re a pleasure, and I thank you for sharing them with me.”

“Then I shall continue to tell them to you, and we’ll both risk my wife’s wrath.” Lord Gershom returned her smile, and Beka felt a glow like a lit candle flare inside her.


End file.
